


Day 24- Support

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [24]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Complicated Relationships, Family Drama, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: The Mercury family is complicated, to say the least. Celica just wants to reconnect with her niece, in whatever way she can.





	Day 24- Support

“Kokonoe, I brought your lunch today!”

Despite it being a more and more familiar declaration, the scientist still stiffened up in her chair at the noise. She spun around, only to find Celica standing behind her with a calm smile and a little bundle in her arms.

“Yeesh, Celica, mind knocking first? I know I gave you a key, but…” Kokonoe, as usual, opted to mask her disorientation with snark. It didn’t really work with Celica, who looked completely nonplussed by the response. Minerva, on the other hand, who was standing over her partner, somehow managed to make her expressionless mask look like she was offering a warning.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Celica replied. “I know, I just wanted to stop by with some food! You’re a growing girl, and need to take care of yourself!”

“I’m over ninety years old, most humans my age are grandparents. Or dead.”

“Aww, that’s no way to be! Here.” Walking around to find a spot on the desk that wasn’t overrun with paper and tools, Celica started pulling little containers from her pack. “I’ve got some sandwiches, vegetables and rice, fruit, and tea!”

Kokonoe sighed, ears drooping in annoyance. “I appreciate it, but I’ve already got my lunch.”

The woman seemed unconvinced, lips turning into a little frown. “Lollipops and leftover takeout aren’t lunch.”

“They are to me.”

“Kokonoe-” Celica shook her head, and went back to the food. “I just thought it would be nice for us to eat together. I know you’re a busy girl, but I wanted to see you.”

“I appreciate it, but I’m working.”

Minerva staggered up to Celica, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Yes, Minerva, I know. Kokonoe, you don’t have to eat with me. But can you please just eat something? I want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

The scientist mumbled something to herself. Celica opted to take a seat, and started on one of the sandwiches she’d made. “They’re tuna, if you’d like one.”

That got her a chuckle, sardonic as it was. “Tuna. Isn’t that a little cliche?”

“I suppose so.” Celica smiled back. “It’s an old recipe. Konoe’s favorite.”

Kokonoe dropped her paper, slumping back into her chair. “If this is where you’re gonna go, I’m not interested.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t want to talk about the old days. I don’t want to share a bunch of sob stories about how much we miss people. I’m not doing that.” Yellowish eyes narrowed. “Got that?”

Celica’s expression shifted, finally settling on something downbeat. “I understand. But that’s not really why I’m here.”

She got no response, so she continued. “I just want to make sure someone’s taking care of you. That’s all.”

“Well, unless Tager counts, you’d be the first. Congrats.”

“What?” She recoiled. “But Mitsuyoshi-”

“Let’s get one thing straight.” Kokonoe spun around in her chair, looking Celica dead in the eye. “He was more than happy to dump me off on the NOL’s doorstep while he went off dicking around in the woods playing hero. The best thing he ever did for me as a kid was getting the fuck out of my life. He ran off and adopted other kids to raise. He doesn’t give a shit about me, so I’m not giving a shit about him.”

Celica didn’t comment on the hurt look in the other’s eyes, or the faintest prickle of tears. She reached down and started tugging on the material of her skirt, trying to think of what to say.

“Konoe was my best friend as a little girl. My only friend.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Still, I don’t think she really understood me. She was always the outgoing one. The confident one. I know she loved me in her own way, but most of the time, we just couldn’t mesh well. I liked things quiet, and she preferred excitement.”

Kokonoe sent her a look. “So what, are you just saying I got abandoned because my deadbeat dad couldn’t ‘mesh’ with me?”

“No, that’s not really what I’m saying. Maybe a little. I can’t imagine he was in too good a place after everything that happened, either. He’s lost quite a lot over the years. I know what happened to you wasn’t fair, I’m not going to try and say that it was. But I want you to be supported now. I might not have gotten to watch you grow up, but I want to do my best to understand you and make you feel loved.”

That got a scoff. “Do you know anything about me?”

“Well, I know you’re a loner, and you don’t attach to other people much. You’re autistic too, aren’t you?”

Kokonoe flinched. “How the hell did you-”

“You’re a lot like your mother, but you’re a bit like me, too. Trying to process complicated emotions is hard, especially when you don’t have anyone around to help you.” Celica gestured to Minerva. “After all this time, you managed to give me someone who does. I wondered how it was that you captured that desire so perfectly, but I realized it’s because that’s something you wanted too, wasn’t it? All you wanted was someone to listen to you, and to look after you.”

She couldn’t put a name to the expression on her niece’s face. It was clear she’d struck something, but she wasn’t sure how she was going to react to it.

Eventually, Kokonoe let out a sigh. “Fine, gimme a damn sandwich.”

Celica smiled as she passed one over. It wasn’t much, but it was still a start.


End file.
